


The One With the Hottest Couple

by Kacka



Series: I'll Be There For You ('Cause You're There For Me Too) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is an adult who is competent at dealing with her insecurities, which is definitely why a comment Raven made in passing causes her to start jumping Bellamy every time she sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Hottest Couple

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Gina

“I missed this,” Raven says, sighing in contentment.

“Me too,” Clarke says, smiling at her friend.

Between things growing more serious with her and Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia finally getting together, and Raven deciding Bellamy had moved on enough that it wasn’t going to ruin their friendship if she started seeing Gina, the three of them hadn’t gotten much time together recently. On any given night, one of them was likely to be working and another was likely to be on a date, and it had genuinely felt to Clarke like something was absent from her life.

“By ‘this’ do you mean girls night or laser tag?” Octavia asks, backing up toward her friends while keeping her gun at the ready. She’d gone off on her own almost immediately, and when Clarke caught a glimpse of her light-up vest she’d pulled the trigger before realizing she was aiming at her own teammate. They’d decided to retreat to where Raven had staked out the back corner for most of the game, to regroup and strategize. Clarke really had missed them.

“Both.”

They end up victorious despite the miscommunication, and take their coupon prizes to the pizza place next door. Sometimes it’s disconcerting for Clarke to hang out at a public place other than Grounders, surrounded by red vinyl and checkered linoleum instead of green velour and the smell of espresso. The change of scenery is kind of nice, she decides.

“Alright, details,” Octavia demands. “I want to know everything, Reyes. How’s it going with your lady?”

“Honestly? I think it’s going really well. We’ve been going out for two weeks and have spent almost every minute together having sex. It’s the best.”

“No,” Octavia groans, at the same time Clarke chastises, “Raven!”

"What? I like sex!"

"And that's fine," Octavia says, exasperation in her voice. "But you also like Gina. And Gina likes you. Trying to do casual sex with someone you have feelings for is dumb, especially when they also have feelings for you."

“I’m not regressing,” Raven protests, kicking them under the table with her good foot. “We’re not just friends with benefits. We hang out a lot while she’s at the bar working, we did the sappy statement of feelings exchange, and then realized that we may have been overly concerned about how delicate the situation was and… well… let’s just say we’re making up for lost time.”

She sips from her drink with a smirk, watching Clarke and Octavia share dubious looks, and adds, “Come on, you guys! You know what this stage in a relationship is like. Where you want to be together all the time and you just can’t keep your hands off each other.”

“O is definitely familiar with that phase,” Clarke interjects, waggling her eyebrows at her friend. “I caught her and Lincoln getting it on in the kitchen at Grounders a couple of days ago.”

“Do health code violations turn you on?” Raven asks suggestively, dodging the greasy napkin Octavia throws her way.

“It wasn’t the kitchen, it was the supply closet _in_ the kitchen,” Octavia sniffs primly. “We run a very respectable establishment. Besides, we know Clarke and my brother went through that phase. It was repulsive and I basically spent the first two months of their relationship wishing I had blinders on.”

“Spill it, Griffin. How long does the honeymoon phase last? What comes next?”

“Who says that phase has ended for us?” Clarke grumbles, stuffing her face with another piece of pizza. “I’ll have you know my sex life is very active.”

And it is. It’s the best sex of her life, and she’d had some pretty good sex before Bellamy. It still feels new to Clarke. They’ve been dating for about four months, which seems like nothing in comparison with how long they’ve been friends, and until Raven and O had started planting seeds of doubt in her mind, she’d been sure everything was going really well.

“I can’t unhear these things,” Octavia warns her.

“Please,” Raven scoffs. “You guys have definitely cooled down since the beginning. Not that we’re not all grateful. I can’t emphasize enough how glad I am the memories of your PDA are starting to fade.”

“He sleeps over like every single night.”

“Yeah, but I’m not going through my earplugs as fast as I used to.”

“She’s right,” Octavia chimes in, shuddering at the topic. “I walked in this morning and found you guys eating oatmeal and reading a _newspaper._ Like, in print. Totally innocent. That’s a pretty far cry from a few months ago when I would’ve felt like I needed to announce myself before entering.”

“He has a subscription,” Clarke says defensively. It’s not her best work, but she doesn’t actually have an alternative explanation for them. Raven’s smirk deepens somehow, because she knows she’s won.

“Yeah, that’s the issue at hand.”

They mercifully transition into an argument about what someone’s breakfast food of choice says about their personality, but Clarke can’t quite get the discussion out of her head.

The thing is, Clarke has a competitive side. It drove her to be a good student in school, drove her to bicker with Bellamy and not give an inch he didn’t deserve, drove her and Lexa apart in the end. Now, it’s fueling within her a desire to prove herself– and her relationship– to her friends.

In the petty part of her mind that she tries very hard not to listen to, she thinks that they’ll probably regret ever calling into question the hotness of her relationship with Bellamy.

It starts small, with a more concerted effort to be subtly touchy-feely when they’re together as a group. He doesn’t seem to notice much has changed. Even before they were a couple they were pretty tactile. Bellamy isn’t phased by her hand drifting across his forearm or combing through the curls at the base of his neck, or even her strategic shift from sitting in Grounders’ armchairs to the love seat.

Raven definitely picks up on it, and alternates between disdain and smug amusement. The former, when it's just her; the latter, when Gina is around, which is usually.

“You’re being ridiculous, you know,” Raven says, as Gina ribs Bellamy about the podcast he’d gotten her to listen to during her brief stint as his girlfriend.

“I know,” Clarke sighs, letting her head drop back against Bellamy’s arm slung across her shoulders.

“Just admit defeat, and you can go back to not stressing about a non-issue.”

“Never.”

She had thought Bellamy missed that portion of the conversation, but when Raven recaptures her girlfriend’s attention, he pokes Clarke in the side.

“What non-issue are you stressing about?” He asks, his private, low tone raising goosebumps on her skin. Even though she knows he’s every bit as competitive as she is, she’s embarrassed to tell him the real reason. Instead, she leans closer and whispers, “Maybe you want to help me de-stress?”

He doesn’t even have to think about it, just grabs her hand and pulls her across the hall to his apartment. Clarke doesn’t make eye contact with Raven or Octavia, but she can feel their (hopefully fond) annoyance even through two closed doors.

After that Clarke starts to ramp things up, which basically boils down to her jumping him a lot.

She visits him at work on her lunch break and they make out in his office. She sexts him when she knows he and Raven and Murphy are at a basketball game together. She gets him so worked up at Grounders one afternoon they hardly make it up the stairs and into his apartment.

He definitely notices now, but he hasn’t _said_ anything about it, which just makes Clarke more anxious and frustrated about the whole thing. He clearly thinks she’ll bring it up when she’s ready, but she doesn’t know how to tell him she’s been ready to talk to him about it for weeks. She’s pretty sure it will make her feel better.

She just doesn’t know how to start that conversation.

Fortunately, this is one of the times when his impatience works out.

They’re on a double date at a fancy restaurant that O recommended when Gina discovers an oil stain on the back of Raven’s shirt and the two of them exchange self-satisfied, knowing smiles.

“I’m going to the restroom,” Clarke announces suddenly, skimming her fingers across Bellamy’s leg with intent as she rises from her chair. His brown eyes give nothing away, but she can feel them tracking her as she saunters toward the back of the restaurant.

It’s not long after she’s checked to make sure all the stalls are empty when he slips in, hands in his pockets, looking the world like someone on a casual stroll and not someone about to get laid.

She can’t be sure, but she hopes that even without this ridiculous game of chicken she would have shown him proper appreciation for the way he wears a suit.

Spoiler alert: It’s a really good look for him.

“Hey,” she says, smiling up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands come to her waist reflexively, but he doesn’t cut straight to business like she thought he might. “I was hoping you’d pick up on my hint.”

“It would’ve been hard to miss,” he says, letting her kiss him but keeping it short and sweet, rather than devolving into something raunchy. “Are you ever going to tell me what this is about? It’s not so much that I mind the sex itself, but I’m kind of worried about whatever’s going on in here.” He taps a finger against her forehead and something within her snaps.

This is Bellamy. She knows Bellamy. He’s seen her at her absolute worst and most ridiculous, and this is nowhere near that level.

“Ugh,” she groans, hiding her face in his chest. “I’m such an idiot.”

“If you’re going to be hard on yourself, at least be PC about it,” he teases, his hand smoothing over her curls and down her back.

“Shut up. I’ve been acting like some kind of sex addict and you’ve just been letting me.”

“What was I supposed to do, turn you down? Say, ‘no, no, really, I don’t want to have sex with my gorgeous girlfriend’? It really hasn’t been a hardship for me.” He pauses. “Let’s both just let the innuendo pass, yeah?”

Clarke laughs weakly and draws back to look at him.

“Raven said–”

“Figures.”

“–that she and Gina are in that honeymoon phase where they’re just hot for each other all the time, and she insinuated that you and I aren’t in that stage in our relationship anymore, and I kind of freaked out.”

“I’ll say.”

He studies her and she counts his heartbeats. It’s so steady, so strong, and she’s so sure he holds her there. She can’t quite remember why she was avoiding talking to him about this in the first place.

“Why did it scare you so much?”

“I don’t know.”

She traces shapeless designs on his lapel and he waits her out. He knows her too well.

“I think I was afraid because none of my relationships have ever lasted this long before. I keep expecting us to hit the point where you find something out about me or I find a loose thread in you that unravels this whole thing. Knowing the rose-colored lenses of the honeymoon period are gone just makes that feel... imminent.”

“I can see how that would send you into a sex spiral,” he says lightly, his hands gripping her hips firmer. “From where I’m standing, where we’re at is pretty great. None of my relationships have lasted this long either, but that just makes this more exciting for me. I feel like I finally got it right, you know? You haven’t gotten tired of me yet, and I’m pretty sure once we’re back to normal we’re in a pattern I can sustain for a long time.”

She doesn’t know what to say to that, has the words to tell him but doesn’t know if they’ll be enough, so she slides her hands to his shoulders for balance and leans into him for a long kiss, one as romantic as she can possibly make it.

At some point, her head starts to spin and she has to break away for air, not straying far.

“What was that?” He asks, marginally dazed.

“I love you,” she says, and watches his face light up.

“Awesome,” he says, bending to steal another kiss. “I love you, too.”

Clarke anticipates some truly wonderful ‘I love you’ sex when they get home, but as long as they’re both in the women’s bathroom with relative privacy, she gives him her best hand job. When they make it back to the table, neither Raven nor Gina seems to have any illusions about what they’d been doing. Clarke is pretty sure they’ve been making fun of her, but for the first time in a few weeks she’s too relaxed to really care.

“You two finally sort your shit out?” Raven asks, sliding Clarke the bottle of wine that had arrived in their absence.

“It turns out I’m the wise, emotionally mature one in this relationship,” Bellamy grins, his hand resting on Clarke’s knee under the table.

“That is a surprise,” Gina says mildly, a teasing glint in her eye.

“Sorry I was rude and maybe made things awkward,” Clarke tells Gina, giving her most winning smile.

“You know who I’m dating, right? I’m pretty used to that.”

“Still. I’ll buy you a piece of O’s apple strudel as an apology.”

“Don’t I get an apology?” Raven demands. "Preferably chocolate."

“Are you kidding? I blame you for this whole thing,” Clarke teases. “Besides, Gina’s right. Rude and awkward is your niche. And anyway, I don’t need to try to bribe you to keep hanging out. You already love me.” At her words, Bellamy’s hand tightens on her leg and her smile grows.

Raven isn't the only one who loves her.

She never had anything to worry about.


End file.
